


The Broken Orchid

by TheBooBox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Ino Is A Good Friend, Ino outsmarts her genius besties, Multi, POV Haruno Sakura, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, and the best is her, request fic, she just wants the best for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBooBox/pseuds/TheBooBox
Summary: After Naruto and Hinata start dating and everyone else has began pairing off, Sakura begins to feel the loneliness creep in. Ino shows up with a mission to once again save the day.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. The Cave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacxican1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacxican1/gifts).



The war was over, and Konoha, like everyone else, was rebuilding.

Sakura worked hard to do her part, healing those she could and advocating for Sasuke’s release from imprisonment. It was a tough year, and when it was finally over she expected Sasuke would come to realize that he returned her feelings and accept her companionship on his journey.

That didn’t happen.

She took his gesture as meaning that he would someday, that he just needed more time. Sakura wouldn’t give up just yet. All she needed was to keep herself busy until he was ready for her, and then their life together could finally start. 

It had been over a year since then, and she was still patiently waiting.

The pinkette was sitting at the tea shop on a break, daydreaming of the scenario where her childhood love would finally confess when her blonde best friend surprised her by throwing herself in the seat in front of her.

“Hey Forehead! How’s it going?” The light blue-eyed woman smiled and helped herself to Sakura’s mixed dango plate. 

Sakura scowled automatically and pulled the plate towards herself. “Ino-Pig. What do you want? Besides stealing my food.”

“Oh come on, like you really weren’t going to share with me anyway.” She reached for another but Sakura slapped her hand away. “Sheesh! Fine, be like that!”

Annoyed, Sakura shut the medical text she was studying and sighed. “Seriously Ino, I have about fifteen minutes left in my break. What. Do. You. Want.”

“Tch, so touchy! Don’t tell me you’re all grouchy just because Naruto isn’t chasing you around anymore now that he’s with Hinata?” Ino smiled slyly and leaned on her elbows.

“Of course not!” Sakura blushed a little but didn’t break eye contact. Sure, she was a little lonely now that Naruto was busy either studying for his Jonin exams or going on dates with their shy bluenette friend, but Sakura wasn’t jealous. And yeah, even Lee, her only other admirer had moved on to greener pastures, but that didn’t matter because she had someone she longed for already.

_All he needs is some more time._

Ino looked at her like she could read her mind, and oh yes she could technically speaking but she wasn’t psychic! “If you say so Forehead. Anyway, I came to ask you if you’d like to come on a little mission with me for a few days.”

Sakura’s spine straightened a little at that. Missions were scarce these days, the only downside to peace-time and the village’s main focus on the rebuilding of their infrastructure. Missions were still the main form of income for a ninja village, but since many of the skills were needed elsewhere, they were distributed carefully and ‘fairly’. 

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d even been outside the village at this point, other than that Moon Incident of course.

Ino was already giving her the look of someone who won when Sakura finally answered. “What kind of mission?”

***

Three days and forty-seven minutes later Sakura was free. Running through the trees at a brisk pace she relished in the feeling of the wind in her hair, the brush of leaves against her arms, the slight crack of the branches beneath her feet. 

It was wonderful.

Ino remained at their front, her sensory skills would be able to let them know if anyone appeared in their path. Shikamaru was positioned in the middle, equidistance between them at all times while Sakura picked up the rear. Even though she was more than qualified for combat, Shikamaru asserted his rank and insisted that their main medic remain behind in case of contact. 

Sakura would have complained, but she really didn’t care to at this point. From back there, no one could see her smile, or comment on the way her fingers lingered against trees as she passed. No one could interrupt her fantasy.

_Is this what it would be like? If I roamed the continent with Sasuke, free to wander? Free to run?_

All too soon they reached their destination. The two days of travel brought them to a family of waterfalls with a myriad of caves hidden behind them. Flora of a thousand kind bloomed everywhere, filling the air with a comforting scent. The loud roaring of the waterfall combined with the sounds of birds made the place seem out of a dream or painting.

Sakura couldn’t remember the last time she felt this…calm. 

“Alright Team!” Ino grabbed their attention by standing in front of the moss covered log she and Shikamaru were resting on and pulled out a scroll. “This is what we are looking for, the Kowareta Ran, also known as the Broken Orchid.” The detailed sketch depicted what looked like an ordinary orchid, except for the coloring. It was a light translucent blue with green freckling and what looked like golden cracks running through the petals. Sakura’s breath hitched at its beauty. “It grows somewhere in these caves, and is very delicate. The only light it can take is indirect sunlight, so we will need to search accordingly and be very careful with extraction. The roots themselves are silk-like, and can easily be damaged.”

“How troublesome.” Shikamaru yawned and opened one eye to peer at their blonde companion. “And once we find this precious little flower with all its rules and restrictions, how are we supposed to transport it?”

“I’m going to go ahead and guess that’s what this damn thing is for.” Sakura grumbled and pulled out the black cast iron box Ino shoved into her pack when she came to get her. The cursed box weighed about a hundred pounds and was large enough to take up the entire space of her pack. Ino merely said it was needed and offered to take all of Sakura’s belongings for her in her own pack, leaving the poor Haruno with no choice but to accept and a dull ache in her shoulder blades.

“Exactly!” Ino smiled with all the joy of the sun and leaned down to open the box, turning the center dial until it clicked and the crisscrossing rods retracted and the dial came off. Inside the box was a divider separating the space inside into 4, each with a small amount of dirt inside. “We will need to scoop some of the dirt along with them and combine the two so that the flowers adapt to the new soil. After that we will need to travel only at night and let the flowers rest during the day so I can monitor their sunlight intake.” She replaced the dial and turned it three-quarters way so that the rods returned part way, allowing for grated light to come through. 

“Alright, I see why Sakura is here, and obviously this is your mission and area of expertise, so why drag me along?” Shikamaru leaned back against the log and laced his fingers behind his neck.

Sakura had to admit, it was a good question. This mission seemed simple enough that the two of them could accomplish alone, so what were they missing?

“I’m soooooo glad you asked Shika!” Ino once again smiled like she held knowledge of all their secrets, and then it vanished. “We need you to search ahead in the caves with your shadows for the flowers. Direct light of any kind will make them wilt, but the caves are too dark and narrow to navigate without light. Once you find them, the three of us will have to work together to remove them and put them in the box. We’ll have to wait until nightfall though to start to avoid any risks of moving them into the sunlight.”

“Great.” Shikamaru sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. “Wake me when it’s time to go then, Ino- _Sama._ ”

Sakura giggled at his sarcastic tone and moved to build their fire. It was going to be a long night.

***

That first night they ended up only finding one flower after hours of exploring the cave system. The second night they got another, and were close to finding more but the sun was rising and Ino wouldn’t risk it. The extraction process was indeed as delicate as Ino said it would be, reminding Sakura of several operations she’d performed as a medic. Still, she did enjoy herself. In the caves the three of them chatted about a wide range of subjects from their individual to shared interests.

It was nice.

Shikamaru surprised her when he revealed his break-up with Temari. Even though Sakura couldn’t see her face, she could tell Ino already knew about it when she asked how things were going between them. And maybe it was that exact freedom of not being able to see one another clearly even when their eyes adjusted to the darkness, but none of them really held back in their discourse.

The problem with Temari wasn’t just she was from a different village. Shikamaru had promised himself that he would remain in Konoha by Naruto’s side, to help him make it a better place for everyone. That’s why he was training in his position as Kakashi’s aid. Temari’s brother was Kazekage, and even if she was willing to leave him behind, some might say that any advice he gave Naruto or Kakashi was influenced or leaked to Suna. Even in peace times, suspicion and mistrust would always remain.

The other problem was that Temari was trying to push him to apply for Hokage himself. To her, he was smarter than Naruto and less trusting of others, and therefore more qualified. Shikamaru disagreed. Where Naruto lacked, Shikamaru could make up for it and vice versa. But the hokage was more than just the smartest or strongest person in the village, they were a symbol. Naruto was that symbol. And besides, being hokage wasn’t his dream. He didn’t want the job in this life or the next. Temari didn’t understand that, and therefore didn’t understand him.

Ino had confessed to breaking things off with Sai as well. Sai had a lot of growing to do, and while she hadn’t minded helping him discover how emotions and people worked, it got to the point where she felt like more his mother than his girlfriend. It had happened a few months ago, just before the Moon Incident. She hadn’t told anyone because she was getting over it and rediscovering herself, and didn’t want anyone to get in the way of that.

Sakura didn’t share her feelings about Sasuke. Or rather, she didn’t voice the gnawing doubt that he was coming for her. She remained hopeful, and so she didn’t bring it up because her two companions were without that spark of love at the moment. She told herself it would be unfair to do so. Instead, she spoke about moving out and gaining her independence from her parents, and her plans to establish a children’s mental health center in honor of what all her teammates went through. Ino was supportive of the idea and volunteered to help run it, and Shikamaru suggested opening it up not just to children but to adults as well. Just because they were older and had learned coping mechanisms didn’t mean they couldn’t unlearn them and heal.

Overall, it was a good mission. On the third night they took a shortcut to the place where the suspected the last two flowers were and finished well before midnight, earning them some extra time to rest. Sakura, a bit tired from climbing and hiking with that stupid thing on her back, decided to go for a nap when they got back to camp.

She woke up an hour later to a tingling in her bones. 

Cautiously she made her way from the empty campsite towards the entrance of the caves. She could sense Ino and Shikamaru’s chakra inside somewhere, probably close to the opening that was blanketed by the waterfall. The roar of the water got louder as she approached, her sandaled feet making as little sound as possible. She could hear a soft whimpering that sent her heart thumping. 

_That sounds like Ino. She must be hurt. Somethings wrong, but I don’t sense anyone else. They must be masking their chakra._

Hugging the wall, the kunoichi approached the area where her friends were surely being held captive. Slowly, she stealthily turned her head around the corner to assess the scene, only to freeze in place.

Ino, the woman she’d known since girlhood, the one whom she’d gone from best friend to rival to best friend again, was laying in the ground, naked as the day she was born. 

Long, lean legs were spread wide. Her back was arched, heavy breasts tipped with light brown diamonds jiggling with each heaving breath from her thrown back head. And in-between her legs, the cause of those whimpers and stuttering breaths. 

Shikamaru’s head was buried there, the wet sound of his actions echoing off the cave walls and sending vibrations straight to Sakura’s womanhood. The roar of the water seemed so distant now as she took it all in. She had never seen a naked man before, excluding Naruto’s Reverse Harem Jutsu. His back was surprisingly muscular, as were his legs and backside. Sakura’s green eyes wandered lower to peer at the heavy sac hanging in-between his own legs. 

It was as if her heartbeat no longer existed in her chest, but solely in her pants. The throbbing increased with Ino’s moans, the blonde’s hands gripping at her lover’s loose hair. 

Sakura’s own hands moved of their own accord. One covered her mouth, terrified of making a sound and risking discovery. The other cupped her pussy tightly, willing the heartbeat to settle and at the same time exasperating it. 

She longed for friction. She longed for contact.

One of Shikamaru’s hands moved from where he held Ino’s thighs open and began a pumping motion into Ino’s entrance. “Fuck yes! More Shika! Ahh!”

Sakura closed her eyes and looked away as her hand moved immediately inside her shorts, sliding easily into the wetness there. She sank to the floor in a crouching position, keeping her legs apart. Moving her headband to cover her mouth her shoved her now free hand into her shirt to tightly pinch her nipple, rolling it and squeezing her breast. Her fingers on her clit worked in rhythm, pausing only when she came too close to the edge. 

“Oh! I’m gonna-! Don’t stop!” Ino shouted and Sakura had to look. She couldn’t help it.

She turned her head just in time to see Ino nearly levitate with the force of her orgasm. Shikamaru’s hand was jackhammering into her a while the other had apparently moved to tease one of her breasts. “Ahhhhhh!!!” The loud slurping and slapping coming from him accompanied by Ino’s scream sent Sakura tumbling over the edge. The pink-hair voyeur bit down hard on her headband nearly cracking it in two as she swallowed her own moan.

Withdrawing her hands and letting them fall limp to the side, Sakura breathed heavily, her head rolled back to stare at the cave ceiling.

_What have I just done? How shameful is this? To spy on my friends? To betray Sas-!_

“Are you going to just sit there all night,” Ino’s voice interrupted Sakura’s inner critic, setting her once settling heartbeat that had found its way back into her chest into overdrive. Fear and panic overtook her all at once. 

_Perhaps I can just crawl away quickly. I can’t stay here and risk them finding me, and if I stay I might end up doing **that** again! I can’t! I need to go! Quickly before-!”_

“Or are you going to join us, _Sakura-chan_?” 


	2. Home

It was as if several things happened at once. Her whole body became lead. Her stomach dropped and her heart, that damn thing that was so out of control milliseconds ago, ceased to exist.

_This is ridiculous. I’ve fought against a literal Goddess! This is just Ino and Shikamaru! Why the hell am I so afraid?_

“Well?” Ino asserted in a sultry yet dominant tone that sent shivers down Sakura’s spine, awakening the heat once again between her thighs. “We’re waiting.”

Sakura slowly stood on shaky legs. _Get a grip damnit!_ Mustering her strength she schooled her features and turned to face her friends. 

Ino was sitting up now, legs bent slightly to the side as she leaned towards Shikamaru. He was sitting with legs straight in front of him, his weight and torso held up by his hands behind him. Ino’s left hand was stroking his length lazily, coaxing pearls of cum from the top and sweeping them downwards and up again. Sakura’s mouth went dry at the scene, her eyes zeroing in on the action.

Shikamaru groaned as Ino made a particularly tight squeeze and Sakura snapped out of it. Green eyes met fierce blue, unblinking and holding all the secrets.

Sakura had to find her voice. She needed to get out of there. “Ino, I-”

Another moan from Shikamaru and Sakura was struggling. The wetness and throbbing returned full force. This was wrong. She shouldn’t want her friends like this.

“Sakura,” Ino’s voice, was it always like that? “I know you are afraid, but I promise, we won’t hurt you.” 

Sakura blinked. _This is a test. Temptation. Say no thank you and walk away._ “I’m not afraid, I just…”

Ino waited, still jerking Shikamaru off diligently as if this was an everyday occurance. And who knows? Maybe it was? Sakura didn’t know. And she didn’t want to find out. She just needed to go. 

“You just…?” Ino prodded. With her free hand she reached up and took the tie from her hair, releasing the mussed do so it flowed around her. Shikamaru reached up with one hand and ran his hands through it soothingly, stopping to cup and squeeze her right ass cheek. 

Sakura’s face blazed with so much heat. This was too intimate. Ino looked like some sort of love goddess, and Shikamaru her helpless worshiper. “I can’t. I…I’m saving myself.”

It came out as almost a whisper, but Ino heard it. “For Sasuke?”

Sakura nodded, and Shikamaru let go of Ino to look at her. Until now, Sakura hadn’t seen his face. The lower half was glistening, his eyes more relaxed than she’d ever seen him, an impossible feat in that of itself. Embarrassed, she looked away. _Ino is another woman, that is one thing. But Shikamaru is a man. That is different. I shouldn’t be looking at him like this!_

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that Ino’s palm on her face startled her completely, rendering her a startled doe. “Sakura, I told you. We won’t hurt you. We’ll take care of you, you just have to let go of him and let us.”

Ino’s lips were soft like rose petals. Sakura gasped and nearly died as Ino’s tongue invaded her mouth. The taste and euphoria of it was so great that she felt herself sink into her friends touch as the kiss deepened. 

_This…this is…_ Her eyes opened suddenly-when had she closed them? And she moved back quickly. “I can’t! Sasuke-kun-!”

“Sasuke doesn’t return your feelings.” Shikamaru spoke up from the side and Sakura’s head snapped to him, hatred gleaming in her eyes. “If he did, you’d be with him now and not us.”

“Sakura,” Ino reached out a hand and Sakura turned her glare towards her, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. “Look how he’s hurt you, leaving you alone all this time. Even if you wait for him, you’ll always feel like this. You’ll end up having to choose between your career, the one you’re so passionate about and have worked so hard for and have actually seen results, and someone who will always choose his duty first. You’ll lose no matter what.” Ino took another step towards her and Sakura found herself backed up against the wall, facing her two naked friends. “We won’t do that. We won’t hurt you. We won’t make you choose. And we won’t leave you lonely.”

“Don’t you dare talk about Sasuke-kun like that!” She cried.

“Sasuke is a good man, we aren’t disparaging him.” Shikamaru stated as he now stood near Ino. “But his guilt and dedication to Naruto will prevent him from establishing roots in the village. He’s taken on the role of a symbol as well. And while his mission is a noble one, it is also a lifelong one. Someone like you, someone who has so much love to give, deserves to be loved as much in return.”

Sakura’s breath hitched as a sob caught in her throat. She once again sank to the floor, but this time she was caught. The tears that fell from her did nothing to deter to soft embraces that wrapped her up, or the gentle kissed that followed sometime after. 

The touches were soothing, and all it took was for Sakura to lift up her face to meet Ino’s kiss on her cheek before she found herself once again lip locked. The tears still flowed but the stream was slowing as the kisses grew more heated. She soon allowed herself to be swept up in the passion of it, her tongue moving on instinct to caress and swirl around the blondes. Behind her, Shikamaru began kissing and sucking on her neck, behind her ear and trailing down to her collar bone. She moaned into Ino’s mouth and was caught between pressing forward or back. She wanted to feel them both. She wanted to feel the love they were promising her.

As if reading her mind, two pairs of deft hands began their mission to disrobe her. One by one, her pouches and garments hit the cave floor with muffled clatters. Once her breast was exposed, Ino abandoned her mouth to greedily devour her cherry tipped tits. Sakura half-moaned half-gasped, and Shikamaru took the opportunity to claim her lips.

Kissing Shikamaru was unlike anything she’d experienced. Not that she had much to go on, of course. Her only other real kiss had been when she was giving Naruto mouth-to-mouth in the middle of the war and trying to keep him alive after the Kyuubi was ripped from him. The pillow she practiced on pretending it was Sasuke-kun did not kiss back, nor did it taste like this. 

This was…this like…the forest itself. Ino was soft yet demanding, but Shikamaru’s lips were a bit rougher. His smell was like the trees themselves, and the taste, she realized, was a combination of himself and Ino.

The thought made her throb. The attention Ino was paying to her breasts was sending her over the edge. Her hands were tangled in both of their hair, not wanted them to let her go. Someone reached down to her core and began toying with her clit, rubbing the softest circles. She was moaning, her body moving of its own accord, reaching out for more.

Shikamaru broke free of her lips and her moans were released into the air. Her head was thrown back as each breast was sucked on, the fingers inside her working her towards release. Her legs trembled and she was almost there. Suddenly, everything was taken from her and her body protested.

Her eyes opened and a whine escaped her throat. Ino was smiling at her and Shikamaru was staring at her with what could only be described as lust. No one had ever looked at her like that before. She opened her mouth to speak but then they were pulling her forward towards the area where the blanket lay. Sakura was moved to lay down, her legs directed open. Nervousness overcame her but Ino soothed her, running fingers through her pink locks and depositing gentle kisses around her mouth.

And then she felt it.

Shikamaru’s tongue lapped up her slit, circling her clit and sucking on it gently, before beginning a pattern that made her cry out. Ino started to make out with her again and caressed her breasts, squeezing her nipples in-between her thumbs and forefingers in rhythm. Sakura was moaning constantly now. Wanting to feel more she reached out she pulled Ino on top of her. Ino moved to straddle her and the feel of Ino’s wetness made her groan. 

Shikamaru’s mouth left her to move up to Ino’s clit, his tongue alternating between the two as the two women made out furiously. And when his finger eased into her and curled up, Sakura saw stars.

Her first orgasm not self-induced left her nearly hoarse with screams. It was all so much. The skin-on-skin contact, the tongues, the hands, the _emotions_. She could feel it, as plain as day. When she came down they were peppering her with more kisses and she was crying again, but Shikamaru was whispering how good she did and Ino was telling her they were there, and they weren’t going anywhere.

***

Two months after they returned from their mission, Sakura came home for lunch to something that had become a familiar sight. Ino was showering, the steamy water running down her curvaceous body. Sakura smiled brightly and removed her clothes, stepping into join her girlfriend.

Ino greeted her with a kiss. “I thought you were going to stand there and watch the show again.” 

Sakura laughed and moved down to draw one of Ino’s heavy breasts into her mouth, sucking hard before releasing it with a loud pop. “I was going to, but I’m feeling a little impatient today. Perhaps you can put on one of your shows for me later?” She moved her mouth to give the other breast attention and circled her hands around Ino’s ass, kneading it and giving it a few wet slaps.

The blonde moaned loudly and braced her hands against the shower wall. “Yes, of course baby. You want Shika to join me or another solo?”

Moving her mouth towards her lover’s swollen pussy, Sakura mouthed her prize and placed one of Ino’s thighs over her shoulder. _Someone’s already been playing with themselves, what a naughty brat._ She hummed, sending the vibrations through Ino’s sensitive core.

Her tongue moved easily around the plump clit, teasing it to no end. She sucked on her outer lips and tongue-fucked her hole and moved back up again, repeating herself in variations until Ino was moaning her name and begging. Sakura’s grip tightened on her thighs, sure to leave bruises that she would kiss and heal later. And it wasn’t until the water began to turn warm that Sakura decided to let her have it.

Ino was a screamer, and it was a good thing they had decided to move into a place a little between the Nara forest and Yamanaka lands that allowed them privacy because otherwise they’d never be able to greet their neighbors with straight faces. As such, Ino screamed and gripped Sakura’s hair until she was sure it would fall out, before immediately dragging her up and throwing her against the shower wall and claiming her mouth her own.

Sakura groaned as Ino’s thigh rammed against her aching cunt, lifting her up a bit. Sakura began grinding on it with abandon as Ino encouraged her, kissing and sucking on her pert breasts. Their hands grasped at one another’s backsides, guiding their humping. Sakura found her release, shaking and trembling and relaxing against her lover.

***

Later on, Sakura was called to the hokage’s office. Curious, because Kakashi-sensei was supposed to be visiting the Academy today with Naruto to meet and greet all the new students, she made her way there with the thought that something must be wrong.

It was not.

Shikamaru had her bent over her sensei’s desk with his cock inside her before she could question whether or not this could get them both fired. From the stories Naruto had shared though, they’d be far from the only ones who’d used the office for salacious activities in the last year alone.

The thought ought to have grossed her out, but it didn’t. Only a few could claim that they’d cum overlooking the village from this particular vantage point. And she was one of them.

Her boyfriend continued to ram himself into her, one hand toying with her clit while cupped her mouth, two fingers shoved inside that she sucked on mindlessly. Sakura was a tough girl who liked it rough. She was also a lucky girl who had two lovers that indulged her whims. 

“Uhnnnn!!” Sakura moaned and placed her hand over Shika’s wrist, squeezing tight and signaling she was close. 

“Fuck!” Shikamaru cursed and moved his fingers to pinch her clit as he rammed her spot. 

“MMMNNNNHHHHH!” Sakura came hard, her walls tightening around Shikamaru’s thick shaft. She felt him lean forward and bite down on her shoulder, sending her into another wave of orgasm. Inside, she felt his cum burst forth as her own wetness continued to leak from her. 

They were both breathing hard at the end of it. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place as they came down from their high. Sakura’s glazed green eyes drifted over the village they called home. 

She loved being outside. The thrill of the mission was incomparable to any other feeling. But she also loved her home. She loved her career. This is where she was needed. This is what she needed.

Later that night, Naruto had invited everyone out to announce his engagement to Hinata and they’d celebrated as a group. She’d learned that Sasuke had often written to Naruto, even though he never responded to her own letters. He would not be coming to his best friend’s wedding, something that both saddened Naruto and reaffirmed what Ino and Shikamaru had told her that day. Sakura went home with her partners and they’d made love. It was soft and soothing, like the first time in the cave so many moons ago. And there, entangled in her lover’s arms, Sakura had no regrets or second thoughts about her decision. While she would always love Sasuke, she realized that love was the same type she had held for Naruto, nothing more. The love she shared with Ino and Shikamaru was real. This was home.


End file.
